


Her Correct Age

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Old Age, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Relationship(s), Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Her Correct Age

Romance was nonsense, from beginning to end. Esmeralda played with it for a while with Mustrum and found the exercise mostly ridiculous. She was later confused by Gytha's bubbling sensuality in quite a different way, even drawn into it during a night before Hogswatch week that they would never mention again.

It was nonsense, and entirely improper, by which she meant it wasn't proper for her. Rushing into old age she felt for the first time that she was where she belonged: beyond sensuality, beyond expectations of marriage, beyond any possibility of children. She breathed a long sigh on her sixtieth birthday, and smiled, settling into her new rocking chair with a quilt around her legs. Gytha, who'd always be a girl no matter how old she got, gave her a queer look from the chair across, and answered Esme's glare with a hearty laugh.


End file.
